villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Order
The Black Order is a team of cosmic supervillains appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are the elite henchmen of Thanos the Mad Titan. The Black Order is a group of ruthless aliens that work for Thanos. They help Thanos into razing worlds where they demand tribute. When Corvus Glaive sent one of their Outriders to find a new world to raze, the Outrider targeted Earth. 'Members' *[[Black Dwarf|'Black Dwarf']] – The big, brutish member of the Black Order who has super–strength, enhanced density, and impenetrable skin. He is the brother of Corvus Glaive. *[[Corvus Glaive|'Corvus Glaive']] – Thanos' most favored general who has enhanced strength, speed, durability, and endurance and uses a bladed pike which can cut through anything. When Corvus Glaive has the bladed pike in his hand, it makes him immortal. *[[Ebony Maw|'Ebony Maw']] – A member of the Black Order who has genius–level intellect, specializes in persuasion. Utilizes a teleportation device and force field generator. *[[Proxima Midnight|'Proxima Midnight']] – A member of the Black Order and the wife of Corvus Glaive who is a master hand–to–hand combatant, has super–strength and is nigh impervious. Her lance transforms into unavoidable toxic light beams. *[[Supergiant|'Supergiant']] – A member of the Black Order with telepathic abilities. Other Media ''Marvel Cinamatic Universe'' *See Black Order (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Black Order are recurring antagonists of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They were first mentioned in Guardians of the Galaxy by Nebula, who voiced her hatred on them, mostly Gamora because she was favored by Thanos more than anyone else. The Black Order serve as the secondary antagonists in Avengers: Infinity War and will reprise that role in its untitled sequel';' on the first occasion, they aid their adoptive father into searching for the Infinity Stones and fighting off against both the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The group includes Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw. Directors Joe and Anthony Russo took several creative liberties with the group's depiction, most notably excluding Supergiant for "consolidation". Television The Black Order appears in Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy. Proxima Midnight was voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Corvus Glaive was voiced by David Kaye, Supergiant was voiced by Hynden Walch, Black Dwarf was voiced by Jesse Burch, and Ebony Maw was voiced by René Auberjonois and later by James Urbaniak. Trivia *Infinity by Jonathan Hickman introduced the Black Order and they never appeared in any previous Thanos story. Despite this, they're treated like they've always been there, with Supergiant even mentioning that she first encountered Thanos when she was in an orphanage as a young child. The A God Up There Listening mini-series also depicted them in a flashback story, showing them fighting alongside Thanos against Ego the Living Planet. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Teams Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Organizations Category:Extravagant Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Rivals Category:Mutants Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Suicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Harbingers